


Late nights

by BlackSeas



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coma, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Viper is in denial, idk how to tag, maybe spicy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSeas/pseuds/BlackSeas
Summary: Basically Reyna gets hurt and goes into a coma. Viper won't leave her side. And oh they aren't even together. At least yet.
Relationships: Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo!! It's been so long since I've written so I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you will still enjoy it!
> 
> Also do yall want some good old smut or??👀👀

"Fucking hell, we have to be quick" Viper quietly cursed while reloading her gun. It was 2v3, others were gone and only the two girls remained alive. "Calm down Viper, we won't _lose_ " 

. Aiming down the corridor both of them moved quick but quiet. "Wait", Reynas thick voice, with a hint of a Mexican accent cut through the air. Both of them heard the footsteps. Taking a deep breath Viper aimed and peaked, headshot. "Not bad, _corazón_ ". 

Soon enough they were at the site: "Spike planted" Viper said to Reyna thorough her mic. She was a bit further looking out for enemies. Viper would never admit it, but they worked incredibly well together. While Reyna was the hotheaded Mexican, Viper was calm and collected. Reyna protected, Viper planted.

She took one of her self made gas bombs and threw it to the window, blocking out the view from any possible enemies. "Raze spot- ugh!" Reynas voice was cut off. "Reyna?" Vipers slightly panicked voice hushed to the mic. She had to be quick. There was 20 seconds left until the bomb would explode. "WELCOME TO MY WORLD!" Viper yelled as gas filled the area from her gloves. She had to find Reyna.

The sickly green gas mask stopped the gas from filling her lungs, but she knew Reyna had nothing. She wasn't even sure where Reyna was. Suddenly a person highlighted in red came into the view. It was Raze. A sharp pain ran down her spine, Raze had scraped her leg with a bullet. Viper herself pulled the trigger and pierced Razes body, sending her to the ground. Her heart was racing but she continued to make her way. 

Then she saw Reyna on the ground in the middle of gas, Raze had used her ultimate. There was luckily no blood so she wasn't bleeding. But the toxic gas was a bad thing for Reyna. Without really thinking she took off her own mask putting it on Reyna with shaking hands. Fuck her hands were shaking which was making it hard for her to do it. But Viper did it, picked up the Mexican and ran. 

Tears drops were running down her cheeks, she was fucking exhausted. The gas was making her head spin and legs feel weak. Her right leg was also hurting, she almost tripped and yelled in pain. Her eyes watered and lungs screamed, but she had to get Reyna to safety. A huge explosion was heard making the ground shake. Then Viper knew they succeeded.A car was waiting for them outside the area, it would take them to safety.

"Reyna is in coma, we don't know when she will wake up, if she wakes up at all. She suffered hits to her head, but you gave her your mask so her lungs are fine" Sage informed. They were all sitting at the hospital lobby. Jett, Sage, Omen and Brimstone. Vipers brows were furrowed from worry, she tried her best to not show it, but it was oblivious.

"And Viper, let me see your leg" Sage gestured to the chair next to her. Without saying anything she limped to the chair and sat down. Sage rolled Vipers pants up since the bulled had scraped her calf. The leg was bloody and Viper looked away, she didn't like blood.

"It's not that deep thankfully. I'll add a few stitches just in case" Sage muttered mostly to herself. Breathing deep Viper focused on everything else besides the pain. "And done" Sage smiled softly looking up to Viper.

"Can I go see her?" Viper asked. "Yes, she can't hear you but you can still try talking" Sage smiled at her, as if she knew something Viper didn't.

Viper opened the hospital door a little, slipping in to the room. Reyna was laying on the bed, unconscious. The whole room was almost white, it wasn't calming. It gave Viper anxiety, she hated hospitals. All they did was remind her of bad memories. Only spark of color was the flowers next to Reynas bed.

Taking the typical white plastic hospital stool she sat next to the woman laying on the bed. It was quiet, only the clock ticked. There was this weird feeling, her gut wrenched. Reynas eyelashes were long, her lips were full and round, her hair looked almost perfect. She placed her hand on top of Reynas, squeezing lightly. She swallowed deep, the feeling wouldn't go away. It was just worry, yeah that's it, she's just worried. Soon enough it got dark, Viper passed out next to Reyna, head on her bed.

The next morning Viper woke up with terrible muscle pains. She had slept in a shitty position and now everywhere hurt. Yawning she got up and stretched, popping her back in the process. Reyna didn't show any signs of waking up, but someone, probably Sage, had been in the room since Reynas IV had been replaced.

Vipers stomach growled, deciding to go eat she got up and went straight to the kitchen where breakfast was served. The clock was around 10pm, later than usual but Viper deserved the sleep.

"Morning Viper" Jett smiled from the table, "how's Reyna?". "Still in coma, nothing new", she grabbed a tray and a plate. There was available some eggs, toast, mangoes and apples plus some bacon. Quite random if you asked Viper, but she decided to go with an egg, bacon and a few apple slices. _'Reyna would take way too much bacon and just a few slices of apples, saying a woman needs to eat'_ , what was she thinking again? A bit shook she quickly went to sit on the table with Jett and Sage. 

"Is your leg okay?" Sage questioned Viper who was stuffing her mouth with food since she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. "It hurts a bit, but it's fine. A little annoying, but I'll stay off the field for a while", her voice came out a little muffled due the food. "Don't worry! We'll do great job on your and Reynas place!" Killjoy jumped next to them and sat down. "I'm sure you will" Viper just laughed and continued eating.

Before leaving the canteen, a thought crossed her mind. Should she bring something for Reyna just in case she's awake? Why the hell is she thinking about her again, Sage would take care of her. Hitting herself mentally she continued to her own room. 

Vipers room wasn't that special, it was decent size, a window on the back wall, and the color theme was of course black and green. The walls were matte black, carpet and curtains were toxic green alongside with small decorations. She had her favorite band posters on her walls. Then there is this one photo in frames on her desk. It's a picture of them all. Jett had her arm on Sages shoulders and Reyna tried the same only to Viper to try and to swipe her away. There's a huge grin on Reynas face, even Viper was slightly smiling. It was a good memory, their mission had been a success without any losses. 

It was late that evening when Viper decided to go see Reyna, this time she brought a blanket with her. It was getting cold. She didn't see anyone on her way there, and luckily there was no one with Reyna.

And there she was, looking peaceful as ever. She hadn't moved an inch, it's like time had stopped. Vipers gut was full of butterflies again, no matter how much she tried to suppress them. Reyna was everything that Viper wasn't, in good and in bad. Reyna was reckless, hotblooded, cocky and most importantly she was brave. It's like she never feared anything. Viper on the other hand was more cautious, kept her cool but she was afraid. Hell she once froze in the middle of a shooting and if Reyna hadn't saved her, she'd be dead. 

Taking the same chair she sat down, once again next to Reyna. Gently she started drawing patterns on top of Reynas hand, her mind was somewhere else. Was this worry, or something more? Viper looked up to Reynas face, her whole chest felt warm. She had really fallen in love with the cocky and annoying mexican. It scared her, she wasn't supposed to like anyone, especially Reyna! But it was too late wasn't it, her mind wanted to stay close to the woman, and that's what she did. Once again, she fell alseep her head on Reynas bed, but this time she was holding her hand.

"Aww look at them!" "Shush Jett! Don't wake her up" "Guys calm down!" the next morning Viper wakes up to hushed whispers coming from behind the white hospital door. That apparently wasn't completely closed because when Viper lifts her gase Jett smiles at her a bit embarrassed. "I can hear you idiots" she mutters to them embarrassed to be caught.

Getting up she cringes from the pain, if she doesn't die on a misson her back will kill her one day. "Is there any improvement on Reynas condition?" Viper questioned looking at Sage. "Not really, she hasn't gone any worse nor better. Pretty stable, nothing to worry about" she smiled reassuringly. "Tell me if anything changes", Sage just nodded.

The day went by quickly, they went over some basic strategies for their next mission, Viper wasn't taking part in it so she wasn't that interested, but listened anyways. After the meeting she decided to clean her gear. Afterall it was dusty and a bit bloody.

"Well alrighty aphrodite" quietly singing she scrubbed the dust from her worn boots. She would have to get a new pair soon. The window was open and a few birds were singing. It was around 8pm, she would go to Reyna soon. Just thinking about her brought smile to Vipers lips.

"Don't fuck up your back this time" Sage joked as she was cleaning up. Viper stayed sitting down and quietly watching, again a bit embarrassed. "Yeah yeah, it's not like it wasn't fucked up before" she bit back. "" Well, I'm gonna go, take care~" the healer sang before leaving. Now they were alone.

" Hey Reyna", Viper swallowed feeling awkward "I know you probably won't hear me". She grabbed her hand, "I really hope you wake up soon. Fuck I thought I'd never admit this but I kind of miss your annoying bickering" smiling a bit she started drawing patterns to Reynas perfectly tanned skin. And for the 3rd night in a row she slept next to Reyna.

"Oh Sabine", the voice was familiar. So warm and welcoming. It made her feel safe. Someone was stroking her hair, it felt so nice. Warmth filled her chest as she stirred awake from her sleep.

"Reyna?" she looked up to eyes that were glowing vibrant purple. Reyna was awake. "Yep, that's me" she snorted. Her hand was still on Vipers hair, cupping her cheek gently.

"You're such a fucking idiot" Viper choked feeling like she was about to cry, this wasn't her. "Glad to know you missed me"

"Don't fucking do that again, or I'll kill you with my own hands" Viper bit her own tongue not to cry. "It's our job Sabine, we might die"

"Fuck the job! I could have fucking lost you!" she stood up angrily glaring at Reyna through the tears that had spilled out. "You can't fucking die, I-I won't be able to handle it" she sniffled while looking at surprised Reyna.

" I fucking hate you and love you at the same time! I hate how reckless you can be, I hate how you tease me for every fucking thing but still, you made me care for you!" she couldn't stop the sniffles and choked sobs that escaped her mouth.

"Sabine come here" Reyna smiled holding both of her arms out. Viper came closer, and closer until they were face to face. "I hate you so much" they pressed their lips together.

It's like time was frozen, tears were still rolling down Vipers cheeks that were burning, just like her chest that felt as if it was on fire. Both of them had cupped each others faces. They fit perfectly together.

"Please don't die" "I won't Sabine", Viper would have shut up anyone else that used her real name, but not Reyna.

They pressed their lips together again, but this time it was rougher, still full of love, warmth and care. Viper laced her fingers into Reynas dark hair while climbing to the bed better. They weren't in a rush. It was just them in their little world. 

"Welp we better leave them alone" Jett snickered looking though the small window on the door. "Hush" yet again, they told Jett ti be quiet. Smiling Sage commanded everyone to go away, also leaving herself.

"I love you" "I love you too _Sabine_ " 


End file.
